The invention relates to a support device for a semi-trailer or the like, a semi-trailer comprising at least one support device of said type, and a spindle for use in a support device of said type.
A support device of the type in question serves for supporting a semi-trailer when the latter is decoupled from the truck tractor, wherein for the support in most cases two support devices (pair of supports) are used on one semi-trailer. A support device is known from DE 20 2006 012 472 U1, for example. The known support device comprises an outer support tube and an inner support tube, wherein the inner support tube is arranged in the outer support tube in a telescopic manner and can be moved in the axial direction relative to the outer support tube by means of a spindle mechanism installed inside (i.e. inside of the tube). The spindle mechanism is actuated by means of an actuating mechanism arranged in the outer support tube, by means of which actuating mechanism a rotational movement generated with the help of a hand crank or the like is transmitted to a spindle belonging to the spindle mechanism.
A disadvantage of the known support device is that it is prone to bending or buckling and deflection, which may lead to elastic or plastic deformation and impair the function of the spindle mechanism.
Therefore, an object underlying the present invention is to provide a support device of the type mentioned above, which ensures fail-safe operation.